A past memory to a future
by sushi20051
Summary: After the bite of '87 Foxy was shut down and Marionette locked in the prize corner. The pizzeria went down hill until Goldie and Chica arrived. Doing the one thing Freddy hates most, Chica breaks the rule unleashing a few old friends.. *BTW the story is 10 times better then the summary and cut me some slack. This is my first fan fiction*
1. Chapter 1

All was well that day... kids running around as any other day, watching Bonnie play his guitar and Freddy sing. Mangle helped Marionette at the prize corner usually it being Marionette there. Mangle would hide in the air vents from the little kids sense they loved to steal her eye patch and hook. Last but not least the Great captain himself, Foxy! Kids gathered around his cove sitting anywhere if there was no room at the tables near him. "Yar-ha-h-ha-aaa-haaar!" Foxy laughed swinging his hook as the kids laughed along with him. For the past few days new kids have been coming into the Freddy Fazbears pizza parlor. them being a bit older and to young for this place some might say... They tore Foxy up damaging his voice box not to mention his chest and jaw. "Ye b-b-be-e-e sa-i-iling da s-sev-ee-en seas wi-t-t-th y-y-er captin F-f-f-o-x-x-y!" he announced to the excited youngsters his jaw freezing up and going stiff. Foxy still speaking trying to finish his little 'play' one of the older kids got up hoping onto stage. "Its just a dumb animatronic, you guys might as well leave now 'cause you're never going to the seven seas." He told all the little ones as there happy screams died down almost looking as if they might cry. "That's not ture!" a little girl stood up running onto stage to face the older kid. The older kid who was known as Josh grinned looking down at the small child. "Oh yeah, then why don't you ask Foxy then?" stepping aside she walked up to foxy looking into his yellow eyes.

"Foxy, will we really get to go sailing on the seven seas with you" the little girl asked her purple like eyes lighting up. Foxy looked down at her letting out a little glitchy chuckle. "Of c-c-our-s-s-se! An-d-d-d you b-b-e me fi-r-r-r-s-s-t mate!" he told her grabbing a capntain hat with a long red feather. and placing it on her her. Looking up and smiling almost ready to brust into joy. "No-o-o-ow wha-a-a-t migh-t-t-t ya n-a-a-m-me?". "Sophie!" she squeaked loudly making Foxy smile. "Da-a-t be a-a-a-a beauti-f-f-ul na-m-m-me Sop-p-p-" Foxy stop speaking and watched in horror as his jaw snapped biting into the side of Sophie's head. Everyone watched as she fell to the floor covered in blood. Then like that everyone started panicking screaming and running out the door. Foxy had flesh and blood hanging from his mouth as he looked over to see Bonnie, Freddy, Mangle and Marionette staring in horror. "Whats all the como-" Mr. Freddy walked out of his office looking to see the almost dead little girl on the floor, and next to her Foxy. "Oh my god..." he whispered.

Hours later.

"Shut him down and keep him in the cove... It'll be safer like that.." Mr. Freddy ordered the employees. They shut Foxy down putting him in the cove and closing the curtains. "And don't forget the sign." One of the employees said as the other one put a sign in front saying out of order. Just then say the Marionette glitching out just as foxy. "Oh, and put that one in the prize corner door and lock it down.." Doing as told they threw Marionette into the prize corner door placing him into his box. "Mangle can order the kids pizza for now one." said turning away as the employees followed him out. "Yes!" Mangle whispered loudly being happy to leave that dusty prize corner. From this day forward Freddy ordered no one to go into the cove or prize corner, as of now. That's a new rule.


	2. Chapter 2

***HELLO! sushi20051 here, just wanted to say that I know i called 'the boss' . in this story he likes to go by that. Enjoy this chapter.***

_ had just got done talking to mike over the phone returning to the work on his desk. For the past years this pizzeria has only gone down hill losing most of its money. but, today came its savior! Still doing his paper work was startled by a knock at his door. "Ah Mike, I was hoping you'd come.."_

_He nodded. "So, what did you need me to do.. Its almost my shift." pointing to his wrist watch gestured him to following lead him to the spare parts room. _

_In there was two boxes on labeled Goldie, and the other Chica. "Ah, the new animatronics! I'd thought they'd never arrive." Mike grinned already knowing what wanted him to do. Carefully he took the two animatronis out of there boxes placing them down on the cart._

_"They heaver then i thought.." Mike grunted pushing them towards the stage. Wiping his fore head he placed them one stage stumbling a bit._

_"Oh, Mike, I have to get going, I'm really late." Running out to the entrance he called back again. "And turn those new ones on!"_

_"Right... Alright guys you can move.." Mike told Bonnie and the others as he heard 's car drive off. "Are those the new animatronics Mike..?" Freddy walked next to Mike on stage as Mangle and Bonnie joined them._

_"Yep, wants me to activate them.." Mike informed them opening the hatchets in there backs and flipping the switch. All them standing back watching as they shook and parts in them made grinding noises._

_The first one to turn on was the gold one. He looked like Freddy almost except he had gold fur and a dark blue hat and bow-tie. The yellow one just now turned one actually looked kinda hot to Mike. She was a thin female shaped chicken. Here tail feather was like Bonnie's tail but spiked at the end. Her purple eyes were very beautiful. Beside that she had short hair that actually made her look cute._

_"Hello, I'm Mike. And just so you know, I'm not a endoskeleton." He held his hand out to the golden bear. "I'm Goldie." He answered back shaking his hand and giving a slight nod._

_The yellow chicken nervously holding her hand out pecked a little smile. "I'm Chica." "Nice to meet you Chica. This is Bonnie, Freddy and Mangle." Mike introduced them each waving when he said there name._

_"You guys can show them around... I have to make a few calls." Mike hoped off stage walking towards his office disappearing into the darkness._

_Looking a bit disappointed Freddy walked off stage along with Bonnie and Mangle. "We'll show you around." He told Chica and Goldie. After a few hours walking around the pizzeria they made it back to the stage Chica and Goldie looking happy._

_"So, how do you like this place?" Bonnie asked them taking a glance over at Chica. "Its great here, I think I'd get use to it." Goldie told them grinning Chica agreeing with him._

_"I'm going to visit Mike, he must be board out of his mind!" Mangle hoped off stage everyone following here except Chica. "Chica you coming?"Goldie stopped looking back. "Yeah, I'll just stay here for a few... To get use to the place." Chica told him putting a smile. Goldie only shrugged following them to Mikes office._

_As soon as the footsteps faded away Chica walked around the dinning area for a few minutes. Sitting down on one of the tables she looked at the little area between the the cove and stage. "Prize corner.." Chica whispered remembering Freddy had said to never go into the Prize corner or cove._

_Getting up she started heading towards Mikes office until she heard a faint shuffling in the cove. Hesitating she walked over to the cove looking back at the camera to see if it was no, and it wasn't. Good._

_Walking into the cove she saw it was almost a big as the stage, a painting of the sea on the back wall with a little island and ship on it. In the corner a prize box filled with all sorts of props then there it was. half standing in the dark was a red, torn up fox._

_Chica gasped being startled. Stepping back a few paces she noticed that this fox was shut off. "Hmm.." slowly she walked over looking around his back for a panel or hatch of some sort witch was not hard to find sense you could already see most of his endoskeleton. _

_Opening the back off the fox she turned him on by switching the switch on. Hearing loud popping noises and grinding it eventually stopped. He still hadn't moved. "Huh, maybe you were broken forever... I was hoping to meet you.." Before leaving she saw a picture on the ground of a little girl holding the foxes hand. It had a arrow pointing to the fox say Foxy._

_"So that's your name.." she said quietly walking out to Mikes office was she stopped again by a noise. This time it was in the prize corner but much louder. Turning around she walked over there seeing the door slightly cracked. "What? i thought that was supposed to be locked..." Confused Chica closed the door turning around to only make her scream_

_A puppet was standing there but covered her mouth before she could. "You remind me of a little girl a use to know.." _

***Sorry if this story was short but someone in my family passed away. She was one of the most beloved one in our family. -cry's tears running down face- I'll make one later tonight of tomorrow***


	3. Chapter 3

***Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Also went to the funeral. Tears were falling all over. Anyways here's today's chapter!***

_Chica didn't know what to say. Was this puppet talking about another animatronic? Looking at him she only saw he had black cloth on. His mask had a smile with purple lines going down and red two red circles on his white mask._

_"A-a girl?" Chica finally spoke praying that puppet would stop starring at her._

_"Yes... She had short blonde hair with the most beautiful purple looking eyes... She was my favorite..." he told her looking the other direction as if he was lost in his thoughts._

_Chica almost feeling a bit shocked knew her feathers was a yellowish blonde with short hair and purple eyes. Most blonds had yellow looking hair._

_"What was her name.." she asked breaking the long silence. "Sophie... She would have lived..." the puppet trailed off looking down._

_Startling Chica the puppet grabbed her shoulders. "But he bit her! HE TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME!" he started shaking her back and forth a white dot forming in the middle of his eyes. He started dragging her towards the prize room grabbing her wrist so hard his claw like fingers dug into her making oil spill out._

_"What are you doing?!" she tried to run but he was stronger then he looked considering the fact he was really skinny._

_"Its going to be fine Sophie, you can be safe with me in the prize room... Forever.." The puppet told her his voice calm still tightening his grip._

_No! This can't be happening! Chica thought struggling even harder. The puppet not liking her refusal to come with him, he cut her in the stomach making her whimper._

_Coming closer to the door if the prize room Chica did the only thing she could. Being close enough to the puppet she used her knee to kick him in the stomach making him let go of her. Running she looked back to see him recover fast sprinting at her._

_Screaming Chica ran but he dove at her feet grabbing her ankle making her fall onto the ground."HELP M-" before she could finish the puppet covered her mouth._

_Tears running down her face he held his arm down about to claw her until something stopped him.. Or someone... _

_Looking over she saw someone standing next the the puppet gripping his arm. "I wouldn't do that if I was ya matey.."_

_Foxy was there looking the same except he was on. His yellow eyes were were shinning brightly staring deep into the puppet._

_"And what will you do if I don't? You gonna put a little play on in you're cove?" the puppet didn't even care. He slid his hand down from Chica's mouth scratching her in the stomach again._

_Chica kept struggling to get free. Suddenly the weight off of her disappeared. Looking up she saw Foxy throw the puppet to the prize corner. "Stay in you're corner you freak.." Foxy grumbled seeing the puppet flee into the dark room locking the door._

_Chica struggled getting up grunting. She held her arm over the deep gashes from eyes view which were almost close enough looking like something else got her._

_Foxy turned around to see her arm holding her stomach and her hand grabbing the side of the chair. "Are you ok..?" he asked coming to her._

_"Yeah.. I'm fine.." she lied trying to walk but pain making her pain go throw her. Chica got down on her knees seeing oil start to leek down her stomach._

_Running to Chica, Foxy scooped her up running into the cove and setting her down near the back. "Let me see..." Foxy moved her arms off of her stomach seeing the deep gashes keep bleeding._

_Quickly Foxy got up running out. "I'll be back lassie." coming back moments later he was holding a dish cloth and some bandages. Feeling weaker by the moment Chica didn't try to speak, she let Foxy help her sense she had no other choice._

_He grabbed the dish towel patting her gashes clean fro the oil and wrapping the bandages around her having to lift her up. "There.." he looked down at her smiling._

_"T-than-k-k yo-u-uu-u F-f-ox-x-xy.." Chica spoke quietly struggling to speak from the amount of oil she lost. "Shh.. Save your energy.. You lost a lot of oil.." Foxy told her his voice being soft. After a few moments they looked into each others eyes until Foxy broke the silence._

_"How do you know my name?" He asked. Chica looked to her right at the paper on the ground. Foxy got up grabbing the picture and smiling. He hung it up on the wall with a thumbtack kneeling next to Chica. "And what might you're name be lass?"_

_"C-chi-c-c-a.." she spoke smiling weakly at the fox making him smile back. They once again gazed into each others eye ignoring everything around them._

_Multiple foot steps came down the hall making them break there gaze. "Chica, where are you?!" Freddy's voice came along with the other. She could hear them scuffling around trying to find Chica._

_Foxy got up facing the door until Chica sat up grabbing his hand. "Wh-a-a-t if t-h-h-hey thi-n-n-kk yo-u-u d-d-i-id th-i-i-s?" she whispered her purple eyes filled with worry. "I'm sure they'll want to listen to what you have to say.." Foxy walked to the front opening the curtains._

_She could here many gasped. "Wheres Chica?!" Bonnie said his voice filled with worry. she could hear the others coming closer._

_"Shes in here.." Foxy told them his voice remaining clam._

***MUHAHAHA! Clift hanger! Hoped you enjoyed this chapter sense I made it a bit longer. Please leave a suggestion or comment in the box below and also tell your friends about my fan fiction. Trying to get started here.(btw not trying to be selfish or anything)***


	4. AUTHORS NOTE!

Hello! Sorry I haven't posted any new chapters but I lost my e-mail to this account and, there's no possible way of getting it back. Also I forgot about my fan fiction I was making. xD I so stupid. Anyways I am currently making one right now so hold you're horses!

-Sushi20051


End file.
